Wishes
by lolitaenvy
Summary: We all believe in birthday wishes, right? Believing that blowing out some candles will make your dreams come true. Emeri isn't the type to believe in that. However, on her sixteenth birthday she is sure to start believing in wishes after her life turns upside down. Ciel/OC Demon!Ciel
_Wishes_

"Alright class, that settles it! Class is finished!" The teacher said with her voice laced in glee. Her smile travelling along the room as the students packed up their things in a hurry and began to converse with one another. "Please have a safe holiday! Oh and Emeri, have an excellent birthday."

Emeri flinched at the sudden mention of her name, glancing up between her full fringe and nodding meekly as the teacher smiled at her. God, was she awkward. Now, Emeri isn't exactly what you call a loner- oh wait, yes she is. She wasn't normally the type to fit in with the crowd, especially as she was usually picked on for being quite a bitter person. You wouldn't really expect that when she looked like a shy girl who would most likely be seen hibernating in the library or reading a book physics or whatnot. Emeri was unfortunately in a school where most students spoke about myths or haunted houses in the small part of London she lived in, which was most irritable as Emeri was a lover of realism and not fairytales and fantasies.

The girl rose from her desk and quickly gathered her things and forced them into her small bag. Her shoulders tensed at the sudden weight yet ignored it quickly. She didn't have time to try to even out the weight from her heavy textbooks and stationery. She quietly mused to herself as she left the class, ignoring the gaze of her dotting teacher. The girl quickly paced down the halls, ignoring the icy glares from the students who she once called friends yet now just negative memories.

She didn't quite understand why they all left her. They were the ones who made her become bitter. Call it peer pressure, if you wish. Emeri was raised well by both her parents, punished when behaving badly and rewarded when behaving well etc etc. She didn't know that she could become so spiteful. Emeri thought it was disgusting. She never behaved so crudely when she was younger, it was when she was one day asked to sit with the popular people in school at lunch and so it developed onwards.

Ever since then, she shut herself away- even from her parents, when they were home that is. For a while Emeri did have a friend. Darley. A Swedish exchange student who told her that everybody makes mistakes and should be given a second chance. However, he shortly moved back to Sweden and left Emeri all alone without a single goodbye. Quite tragic really.

Emeri paced down the corridors quickly before suddenly cowering at the blasts of icy wind that attacked her once she left the school building. She puckered her lips, sighing loudly as she pulled some hair away from her mouth. Her dark eyes travelling around the school walkways. It was empty. She reached into her pocket and checked the time. **4:37 PM**. Everyone had left already. She let out a relieved sigh as she trekked through the ghastly wind whilst clutching onto her pastel pink coat that was far too big for her yet she thought it to be stylish.

Once Emeri had finally left the school grounds, it began raining. And heavily. She groaned as she placed her bag onto her head and began to run down the street. Groaning and cursing occasionally when her foot landed into a puddle and soaked her socks. She froze in her tracks as she passed the local church. Her eyes landing onto the small and frail women who stood in the shelter of the church door whilst holding a flier in her hand.

"My child, do come here!" The women said harshly yet unintentionally as the rain pour became more heavier. Emeri rolled her eyes yet obeyed and stood before the woman, rubbing her arms as she felt the slightly novelty of numb fingers. "Ah, have you ever considered joining the church?" The woman said softly, offering Emeri a bright blue card with bold religious text printed all over it.

Emeri shook her head and took a step into the rain. "I do not believe in anything from religion. Everything is made of atoms and religion is all nonsense. Good day, Miss." Emeri ignored the rain and continued her way forth, ignoring the daggers the woman stared into Emeri's back.

Once Emeri finally made it home, she threw her bag onto the floor and flung her coat into the washing machine. She quickly turned on the kettle and sat down at the kitchen table, entwining her fingers as silence filled the room. She stared down at the small cupcake that was carefully decorated with golden detailed flowers which lied on top of black icing. It looked quite delicious, actually. She stared down at the candle that burned brightly on the cake, the icing dripping down the edge and almost onto the cake itself. Emeri's gaze slowly travelled down onto the cream piece of paper that boldly addressed her name.

 _Hi Emeri!_

 _Sorry I couldn't be with you on your birthday (but don't worry Kiddo! Next year will be a definite). Me and Darren are going out for a meal after work. I would've invited you but we didn't want you to be all moody._

 _Sorry again._

 _Also, I couldn't give you your presents today due to having to buy things for the wedding, but I'm sure you'll be ok with the cake that the neighbors brought you._

 _Happy birthday baby! Make lots of birthday wishes!_

 _Mum._

Emeri stared coldly at the paper before snatching into her palms and ripping it into many pieces, throwing it onto the floor and laughing dryly.

"Next year? Didn't you say that last year?" Emeri asked rhetorically. She returned her gaze to the candle, reciting her mother's words. Wishes. She almost burst out laughing at the thought. She wasn't dumb enough to succumb to making lousy birthday wishes. She knew ever since day one that none of the wishes came true.

However, Emeri found herself leaned closer to the daring flame and became bewitched by its existence. It seemed to be beckoning her. Calling to her and wanting her to recite her darkest desires. Emeri shut her eyes and sighed, feeling the sudden spur of the moment.

"I wish for a life of adventure, romance or whatever I need to make me happy," she said bluntly. She furrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose before breathing in her nose and sudden allowing the air to fly between her lips and extinguish the tiny flame. She twitched her nose as she inhaled some smoke from the candle and leaned back in her chair.

It didn't work.

Emeri pushed her chair back, ignoring the exaggerated groan from the chair against the tile flooring as she headed towards the kitchen door. She squealed as she sudden found herself on the floor, her feet tangled in the strap of her bag. She growled deeply as she dared to stare at the bag before her eyes widened for a short moment. Her eyes focused onto a deep pink piece of paper that she didn't remember owning.

Sitting up Emeri picked up the paper and scanned the lines of curly and pretty handwriting.

 _Maybe if you're lucky, a demon will snatch that soul of yours._

Emeri rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in any occult nonsense. She didn't have the time to waste her breath of people who believed in fairytale nonsense. She stared down into her bag, raising her brow as she noticed a small leather book hanging out of her bag.

 _Demons and their curses._

She laughed faintly at the title yet continued to read the book.

 _Demons are commonly known in nearly all religious text as 'the children of the dark lord'. Famously known for stealing the innocence from virgin maidens and maliciously snatching the souls from the innocent. They are said to take both the form of animals or humans, acting just like any other mortal._

Emeri found herself becoming enticed as she flicked through some more pages quickly.

 _Spider demons._

 _Bird demons._

And apparently the most power of all.

 _Dog demons._

She delve deeper into the book, finding her negative views slowly diminished. She read various texts about how to summon these demons and how to form sacrifices, yet Emeri chose not to focus on that. She found herself dumbfounded as she read the half torn page on how to form a bond between a demon and human. In better words she could easily force her enemies to become the mates of a demon- if the magic even worked.

Emeri ran around her house with a sudden burst of adrenaline that appeared from nowhere. She bit her lip intently as she gathered a few objects that she needed for her small test on whether the demon mate summoning would work. If that's what you call it. She needed some ink, chalk, a mirror and what she didn't think she needed.

Blood of the mate-to-be.

Emeri shook her head yet seemed to busy wanting to prepare the ritual she forgot about the vital ingredient. Her knees ached as she kneeled on the cellar floor and drew out the shape of a pentagram and lit a few candles as she had seen being done in a few movies. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. The girl wiped her forehead from the light sweat resting on her brow as she sat up, looking pleased with her work. She frowned sudden as she noticed the chalk and smudged lightly. Emeri leaned over and pressed her hand against the floor, wincing suddenly as she cut her hand on a small shard of glass on the floor. She watched hesitantly as the thick and consistent blood poured out of the small wound and onto the floor, making an unattractive splattering sound.

Emeri watched with a bright expression as she awaited some kind of magic to happen. Some kind of explosion or anything to emerge from the satanic symbol. Yet, nothing.

This is all nonsense.

 **Ah, I've been writing this for three days because I'm so lazy. This was inspired by the fact it was my birthday last saturday soo yeah.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
